video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Golden Path
A Golden Path '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Duleep Singh learned the location of the stolen Punjabi gold, and tasked Jacob or Evie with helping him retrieve it. Dialogue Jacob or Evie met Duleep outside Lambeth Asylum. * '''Duleep: ''I've discovered more information on our stolen gold. To my carriage. '' Jacob or Evie accompanied Duleep and drove his carriage. * Duleep: ''It's all quite strange: the British Indies Company working with the Templar Order. And for what? Perhaps we will never know. The accountant revealed they're hiding a shipment of gold, previously stolen from India, in a carriage at an old Starrick Warehouse. We must find this carriage and steal it from them.'' * Jacob: ''And what ill you be doing in the meantime?'' * Evie: ''And what of you?'' * Duleep: ''Why, I'm here to help you of course! They don't call me the fourth best shot in London for nothing!'' * Jacob: ''I need to find this gold.'' * Evie: ''The gold must-'' arrived at the warehouse.- * Duleep: This is it, the gold is here somewhere. Return to me once you've found it, and I'll stay behind and keep an eye out for trouble. Be careful. What they think is theirs they won't easily part with. * Jacob: ''Maybe this warehouse holds the answers.'' * Evie: ''This is where the gold is located.'' Jacob or Evie infiltrated the- warehouse and located the gold. * Templar 1: ''Don't they have enough men over there, keeping things quiet?'' * Templar 2: ''It's a big job keeping the colony in check. That's why they've got our help from this side of the pond.'' * Templar 1: ''Well I'm glad I'm not in India. Sounds like a jungle of a place.'' * Jacob/Evie: ''This is it. The gold must be inside. Now to sneak it out of here.'' * Templar 3: ''What does he want with all this gold anyway?'' * Templar 4: ''We must take it. There will be trouble otherwise. '' * Templar 3: ''I'm afraid I don't quite get your meaning.'' * Templar 4: ''I mean, if we leave the money overseas with those brutes, who knows what they'll do. The Empire can't afford another riot.'' Jacob or Evie hijacked the carriage with the stolen gold. * Templar 5: ''We've got ourselves a rat! Thief! Stop them!'' * Jacob/Evie: ''I need to get back to Mister Singh.'' Jacob or Evie drove the carriage to Duleep. Duleep climbed on top and shot an enemy carriage, flipping them over. * Duleep: ''Good. The Templars are not far away and we must lose them! I'll keep the wolves at bay.'' * Jacob: ''Are you sure?'' * Evie: ''Your highness-'' * Duleep: ''Hurry, go!'' * Jacob: ''I need to lose those Templars.'' * Evie: ''I must get rid of these pursuers.'' Jacob or Evie drove the carriage to the docks while Duleep shot pursuers. * Jacob: ''Faster!'' * Evie: ''Make haste!'' A Templar sniper awaited at the docks. * Duleep: ''Damn! My gun is jammed.'' * Jacob: ''Leave it to me. You take the reigns!'' * Evie: ''Take my place!'' * Duleep: ''I get the feeling you've done this before.'' Duleep drove the carriage and Jacob or Evie climbed onto the roof to kill the Templar. Jacob or Evie defended the carriage from pursuers. If Jacob or Evie ran out of bullets, Duleep supplied more. * Duleep: ''Here. Take these, I have no use for these bullets now. '' Duleep drove the carriage back to the docks. * Duleep: ''I think we lost them. Good work.'' * Jacob: ''You were quite the hero out there!'' * Evie: ''You were quite impressive out there, if I may say.'' * Duleep: ''You're too kind. I t was rather exhilarating, if I'm being honest... Now, I've hired a captain to escort the gold overseas. If you would kindly fetch the crate from the back. '' Jacob or Evie opened the carriage door and was knocked to the ground by a Templar who sprang out. * Templar 6: ''You can't get away that easily, thief!'' Jacob or Evie shot the Templar and stood back up. * Duleep: ''Are you quite all right? You had me frightened.'' * Jacob: ''Nothing to worry about, your highness.'' * Evie: ''I'm all right. Really.'' * Duleep: ''I commend you for fighting them off. Really. With you at my side, it will be an almost simple task to send this gold back to where it belongs. Why don't you walk off the last fight, and come back to me when you are ready for the next leg of the journey. There's still work to be done.'' Outcome Jacob or Evie and Duleep recovered the stolen gold from the Templars. Trivia * Duleep's line, "I get the feeling you've done this before," may allude to the memory The Crate Escape, where Jacob and Evie previously defended a moving carriage from pursuing Templars. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - The Last Maharaja